Eternally different
by evernightsky
Summary: Isabella Swan, age 17, just moved in with her adoptive father, Charlie Swan. Just one problem? There are werewolves to the left and vampires to the right. And she's a shapeshifter. Rated M incase!
1. Messing with vampires

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight...unfortunately :(**

My name is Isabella Swan, and I am a shapeshifter. I know, like, you have got to be kidding me, right? No, I kid you not. I truly am. I can "shift" or "change" into any animal, but I would have to say that being an albino tiger was my most favorite. The only problem with that now is that i live in Forks, Washington, and if these small town people (who by the way, probably have kids with their cousins) thought that I was the sweet, loving Chief's adopted daughter, they were wrong. You heard correct, though. As long as I continuously phase (or shift or whatever you want to call it - doesn't make a difference to me) then I'm going to live forever. Just like those goody two shoes vampires and overprotective mutts that current reign power over the land here.

Charlie Swan adopted me and had the whole town talking about me. I had actually shifted into a younger me, about 13, so my odd's of getting adopted were higher. My plain complextion of chocolate brown eyes and brown hair, and quiet personality attracted alot of adopters. They weren't looking for the trouble teenagers that were into sneaking out at night to go to parties that lasted until early morning.

Charlie had given me a room that had purple walls, a purple bed, a purple dresser, and a few pictures of what looked to be Renee and Phil, his ex-wife and her husband, hanging on the walls. I knew them from spending alot of years over there, but then suspicions were raised by Renee telling people about my sometimes daily disappearences. Hey! Give me a break, will ya? Sometimes I get stuck in a shift, and that really, really sucks. It's not like I was going to tell anyone! They would deem me crazy and lock me up in a heavy-duty asylum. Which actually happened once, but that was because an old set of foster parents saw me phase but it so happened it was them that got put in an asylum, and thankfully, not me. I hated them anyways. You should've heard what they did at night! They could've had their own kid for god's sake.

After Chief Swan had left, I thought it would be good to go play a little trick on the townspeople of Forks. (You'd think I could go next door to Spoons, right?) I shifted into a black and white spotted kitten with blue eyes, and it looked like I had just been born. I ran through the forests, which took a really long time, considering my size, and finally ended up in the Forks High parking lot. And that was where I spotted the vampires car. The silver Volvo. Well, it was obviously theirs, seeing as that it smelled disgusting, just like them. Hehe, this was gonna be so good.

It took me a while but eventually I had managed to climb onto the hood of the silver Volvo, just as the final bell rang. I snuggled into the windshield wipers and pretended to be asleep, but in just seconds, I heard the vampires voices.

"Oh, Edward look at her! I told you my vision would come true! She's adorable!" A high pitched voice sang, before I felt two ice cold hands snake around my belly and snuggle me into their designer clothes. I thought it'd be a great time to open my eyes and yawn, and that seemed to set the vampries off.

"Awwww! I want her! Can I keep her, Jazzy, can I please?" Whoa, whoa, whoa. Where was this lil' pixie going with this? I'm not gonna be her dress-up kitten! I had freaking school tomorrow!

"Ew, why the hell would you touch that thing, Alice? It probably has rabies or something." The blonde run-way model spoke up, disgust evident in her voice. I hissed at her.

"Haha, Rose. I think the little kitty just doesn't like ya." The large one boomed. His laughter was as loud as thunder, but the other Forks High students, the very few left, seemed unphased by it.

"Alice, just put it down. Someone else will find it. We can't take care of something that will run away from us everytime we enter the room," The bronze-haired freak said from across the car.

"No! I can't _see_ anything bad happening!"

"Alice!"

"Edward!"

Suddenly I was snatched and thrown on the ground like a piece of trash. I looked up to see that it was the runway model who did it. I snarled at her, and decided that if I was ever gonna escape, it would be now.

I darted into the forest and quickly shifted into a red-tailed hawk and flew straight home. I faintly heard the little pixie yelling at the bronze statue.

When I got home I cleaned for a little bit, and when it turned to be about 6:00, I made fish and potatoes for Charlie and had just set it on the table when he walked in.

"Bella? Is that you?"

"Yes, Charlie." Who else did he think would cook him dinner?

"Smells good, Bells. What is it?" He asked.

"Fish and potatoes." I answered. No need to start a useless conversation on how I cooked it.

It was silent the rest of the time throughout dinner, when Charlie finally, practically sweating for nervousness, asked me a dreaded question.

"Billy Black, down from the reservation, wanted to invite us down this Saturday. He, uh, wanted to meet you." Oh, great. Oh, that's just freakin' _perfect_.

"Sounds great." Sounds great? It sounds _horrible!_

"Thanks Bells."

"'Welcome, dad. Im gonnna hit the sack now." He beemed when I called him dad. I knew he wouldnt bother me the rest of the night, so I went to bed, and slept a dreamless sleep.

**Review please! This is my first fanfic, so be nice!**

**- Kayla!**


	2. Lucy, Lucky, Larry

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters, though I wish I did...but don't we all?**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and I've decided I will continue this story and try to make the chapters both longer and in different POV's. This chapter will be Edward's! I'm also going to pick up where it's left off on the current chapter. Rewriting them in both POV's is kinda not as interesting, because it's about the same words. Next chapter, I promise, will be Bella's POV. For now, enjoy being in Edward's head, because you can't read minds like him!**

Edwards POV:

It was another day of misery. Another day of hell. That's all high school was for me now. Being a monster and going to school more times than I can count is definately not something I had wished for as a little boy. Heck, I could barely remember when I last had a beating heart. My family was currently getting ready and that meant that Alice was running around laying out clothes for everyone. And speak of the devil, and she shall appear.

_Come on! Hurry up! It's already 5am and you _still _haven't taken a shower! _Alice screamed at me in her thoughts.

"Chill out, Ali. Come on, leave him alone." Jasper came in and shot me a look that said 'dont bet against her.'

_Sorry, dude. She's excited about some new kid or something, and right now it's the only thing distracting her from the whole cat thing. You know how obsessed she get's with those things.. _Jasper thought to me, and walked out of my room to where Alice was harassing Emmett and Rosalie.

I quickly took a shower and dressed in the clothes that had mysteriously appeared on my couch while I wasn't in the room. Alice's head peaked through the doors and narrowed her eyes slightly, then grinned.

"Perfect," she whispered as she danced out of the room. _And she will love it too!_

"Alice," I called after her and ran to find she was deep in conversation with Esme, in the unused kitchen. Something about Esme finally being able to cook. Well, never bet against Alice, and never argue or question her either. The end result was...bad.

When 7:00 rolled around I ran out to my beloved Volvo, where I caught Rosalie rubbing a cloth across where the scratches used to be at from that god forsaken cat.

_Just finished. You're lucky I got rid of that flea bag when I did. She would've torn the whole house up and spread the black plague across the country. _Rosalie thought, and for once, even though I doubt the thing could've done a whole lot more damage, she was right. Thank god that those god awful scratches were gone. I couldn't have driven my car around town with those there! If only one person saw them, the whole town would have rumors being spread about something ridiculous like a bear was trying to maul my car! And yes I easily could've dealt with that but still...if you love your car as much as I do, then you would understand.

Pretty soon we were all off to Hell's High and made it there in record time. Who would've thought racing to school would be fun? Just as I was about to pull into my spot, _the _Edward Cullen spot, some hot rod pulled into it with their motorcycle! I raced to the spot beside this vile creature before it was taken, and we all got out, but that's when I noticed something.

It was actually a girl, who was quite beautiful. Not a stunning beauty, but more of a subtle type, but hell what was I saying? I didn't even know her! Well, good to state the obvious.

"Thats her! Isabella Swan! Were going to be great friends!" Alice squealed from the other side of the car. Alice thought she could be friends with anyone, but after about an hour of hearing her talk, they ditched her. They liked her but they were practically peeing their pants when she mentioned us. It didn't help that I rejected every girl that asked me out, but why would I want to go out with someone who wore fifty pounds of make-up, a mini skirt, and a shirt that couldn't contain her boobs! It disgusted me.

"Alice...you can't be everyone's friend, you know..." I tried to explain but she wasn't hearing any of it.

"Edward! Don't ruin my fun. She's going to love us all!" She screeched, but quick enough so no humans could catch any of the words we were saying. _I've seen it. She'll love us. Just wait. She's special?_ I raised my eyebrow at that comment, but she just grinned.

"She's leaving, I gotta go talk to her!" She squealed in happiness and ran to the front office where Isabella was coming out of. _Bella. Gotta Remember that!_ Alice reminded her own self. Guess she didnt like Isabella, according to Alice's quick vision, she thought it was too formal and believed Bella was a more, ah, plain name.

We all listened into their conversation. We couldn't help it. We were practically born to eavesdrop.

"Bella Swan, right!" Alice waved.

"Yeah, whats it to you?" Her nose scrunched up in disgust, as if almost Alice smelled bad.

"Uh, I was just wondering if you wanted to sit with me and my family at lunch?" It was half a statement, half a question.

"No."

"No?"

"No."

"Why?" Alice screeched, shocked.

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes."

"Don't make me change my mind again, pixie."

"You'll sit with us! YAY! Thanks, oh and sorry! My name is Alilce Cullen." _That's more like it. I knew she'd want to sit with us!_

"I can't believe Alice is inviting that thing to sit with us. She won't show. Just wait and watch. She's probably just like all the other morons at this school." Rosalie exclaimed, and strutted off to her first class, Emmett tagged along almost unwillingly.

_I wanted to here the rest of the conversation! If she calls Alice a pixie, just wait and see what she calls you, Eddie! _Emmett thought and grinned at me as he ran after Rose.

"Okay well uh, if you could just point me to building 3, Lucy, that would be great." Bella said. _Lucy? Where the hell did she get that name from? _Alice thought.

"Um...It's Alice..and its the one down the path and to the left."

"Thanks Lucky. See you at lunch!" Bella walked down the path to building 3 and paused at the doors.

"IT'S ALICE!" Alice screeched across the school and stormed off to her class. _I can't believe her! I guess it'll take her awhile to get the names straight..._ Alice thought.

"Whatever Larry." And with that, Bella disappeared through the doors to her class.

_Whoa. I don't think anyone has ever dissed a Cullen that bad. Even though it was my wife, it was funny...unfortunately, I think she saw me...Lucky your not married, Ed._ Jasper thought as we both made our way to Spanish with Ms. Simons.

* * *

When lunch rolled around, I noticed that Emmett walked Bella in and towards our table. I searched through his thoughts and figured out Bella had given him the names Megan, Darcy, and Leo.

"Hi," Bella said. She didn't seem nervous at all and Jasper wasn't having to send out any calming waves to her.

"Hello." Rosalie curtly said, and then remained unmoving, staring at the table with disgust.

"Hiya there." Jasper said. _Why not mess around with her name, huh Ed? She's gonna do it to us._ He thought to me. I gave a quick nod and we rolled into action.

"Soooo, Leo are ya gonna tell me who these peeps are?" Oh god, he's got her talking like him now...

"Switch the names." Jasper whispered into his ear at our super vampire speed.

"The guy with the bronze hair is Donkey, and our Texas ranger here is Pokemon, and my wife is Rosie." Emmett said, playing along. Even Rose cracked a bit of a smile.

"Huh...I can think of more suiting names...how about you," she said pointing towards me first,"can be Apollo. I always imagined him with hair like that. Have you washed it recently, though? It looks a little greasy.." My hair, _my hair_, was NOT greasy! This girl!

"You can be Mantracker," she said pointing to Jasper,"cus' you look like someone who belongs at a ranch. And you can be Grizzly, " she said, looking at Emmett. Oh god, she just _had _to give Emmett that name... "because you have just 'bout as much muscle as one." But then as if on second thought, she said, "or more."

_Or more is right. I like her, Eddie-Or should I say, Apollo? Can we keep her, can we please?_ Emmett thought to me, grinning ear to ear. He was starting to sound alot like Alice and her need for things she shouldn't have.

_This girl is kinda a freak, but I kinda do like her. She isn't that bad, I mean, who has the courage to talk stuff like that to us like were family, let alone sit with us? _Rosalie thought, and I pretended not to hear. She would take it back if I made any move to let her know I heard.

"Well I believe, Star, we have Biology now." I said, grinning crookidly.

"Who's star?" Bella asked. Oh, boy. She was in for it now.

"That you, of course." Jasper spoke.

At the same time Emmett said, "You don't know your own name?"

"Its Bella. I don't know what Star-person your talking about." Bella replied, confused.

"Who's Star? We called you Bella. Maybe you should get your hearing checked."I said.

"My hearings better than your's Apollo. You may be a god in many ways, but your an asshole in every other."

* * *

**(A/N: Sorry! Im very busy right now and don't have time to write in everything!)**

Biology was, well, interesting to say the least. We talked about the weather, and then I had to unfortunately go to English as my last class, as she went to Gym, but rumor spread quickly through the minds of the students, and many said she skipped out and went home.

When I got outside to the Volvo I could see that her motorcycle was already gone, but there was a note on my windshield.

_To Mullens,_

_I'm sorry to say I couldn't say goodbye. I've decided that maybe living in a small town like this wasn't my greatest decesion, and I've left. I couldn't take so much stress. I'm off to Vegas, baby!_

My throat seemed to swell with every word that I read, and the others peered over my shoulder and gasped. She wouldn't just leave like that would she? I moved my thumb from the bottom of the card and realized there was more writing.

_By the way, I'm not really going anywhere! But I knew you guys started to miss me as soon as you read the first lines! So basically I'm joking...Well, Cya tomorrow!_

_P.S. - What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas._

This girl was going to cause us ALOT of trouble. I could practically see the storm brewing over head, and I knew this would be an interesting conversation to have with our parents tonight...

* * *

**So was it good? Was it bad? I got about 2,000 words! I tried for a longer chapter but I've been busy lately and even though I've just started this, It's been hard squeezing in time to write. I will try and have another chapter up tomorrow! And I was thinking that I was going to do switching back and forth each chapter between Edward and Bella's POV. Lemme know what I should change/add into the story? Any twists I should add with maybe nomads or the Denali/Volturi coven(s)? Thanks for the reviews!**


End file.
